


leave the gun on the table - art post

by ptelefolone



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptelefolone/pseuds/ptelefolone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for traincat's marvellous Marvel Big Bang 2012 story, "leave the gun on the table".</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave the gun on the table - art post

**Author's Note:**

> So traincat wrote a gorgeous Clint/Bucky piece and I was given the honour of illustrating it! Here's cover art and a scene illustration from the story. (No spoilers, but I really love this scene. There were so many lovely scenes that jumped out at me when I first read it -- this is the one that made the cut.)
> 
> Read the fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/553756)!

For those interested, you can see a bigger version of the cover [here](http://s18.postimage.org/mvif8d0sp/buckycover_final_big.jpg) (still about 50% the size of the original canvas, weeowww).

 

 

More art on my [tumblr](http://ptelly.tumblr.com) :) 

 


End file.
